Un fantasme ou une réalité
by Azrael Short-Fowl
Summary: Quand on prétexte un cauchemar on peux en payer le prix... même si ce prix est allèchant... / Comment contrôler ses pulsions quand l'objet que notre corps veux contre lui depuis quelques années ce pointe au milieu de la nuit... et surtout au mauvais momen


Titre : Un fantasme ou une réalité…

Auteur : Bibye ici, Azrael.

Disclaimer : Il n'y a rien à moi... Tout est à Johanne K. Rowling. Même si je pourrais payer une grande somme pour : Blaise, Sirius et Remus... Ah et aussi probablement pour Severus.

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Couple : RLSB

Rating : T+, donc enfants et jeunes ados chastes des yeux, n'allez pas plus bas.

Note 1 : Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des OS, et cette fic est... comment dire... une excuse pour mes lecteurs qui doivent s'impatienter parce que on a eu des problèmes avec mon... Ahem... sacrificiel ordinateur de mes deux (un véritable toasteur) et ma mère qui n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa fichu clef USB.

Note 2 : Cette fiction traite d'un fantasme et d'un lemon homosexuel, donc homophobe poussez-vous. Lecteurs en tout genre, ben profiter de votre lecture et on ce retrouve en bas à la fin de ce massacre littéraire. Surtout soyez indulgents, c'est ma première scène à titre sexuel...

&*()()*&

Un fantasme ou une réalité

Pourquoi du chocolat... Comment pourrais-je savoir, moi? Ça aurait put être du caramel, du sirop de fraise, ou bien juste du sirop de vanille... Mais bon c'est moins appétissant. Je ne fais que regarder, mais je dois dire que je ne me plains pas... Le corp devant moi est totalement sublime et le voir faire un strip-tease avec du sirop au chocolat ne me laisse pas tout à fait indifférent, mon meilleur ami, sur lequel je fantasme depuis deux ans maintenant, fait bouger son corps de manière tellement langoureuse que je ne suis plus capable d'arrêter de regarder... Mais que je suis ingrat, je dois bien vous décrire ce qu'il se passe, premièrement j'arrive à peine à voir son visage car la lumière est trop tamisée pour, il faut dire qu'être dans la chambre de Préfet en Chef n'aide en rien car puisque nous sommes totalement seuls et que personne ne peut arriver à l'improviste, on est tranquille et c'est nettement plus simple de baisser la lumière ici que dans les dortoirs. Mais voilà qu'il s'approche, non recule, je ne voudrais pas être coupable d'un viol, même si je me demande si on peut qualifier ça de viol, il aurait l'air trop consentant pour. Ah, il prend ma main, l'a fais descendre sur son ventre plat, elle tache le bord de son pantalon de chocolat, -pantalon qu'il n'a pas encore enlevé me cachant ainsi la vue- je sais ce qu'il veut que je fasse, je déboutonne et baisse sa fermeture éclair. Il abaisse son pantalon et son boxer. Je le couche sous moi, il est tellement beau ainsi, nu et offert. Il réussi à m'enlever mon chandail, qui va lui aussi valser avec les autres vêtements dans un coin de la chambre. Mon acolyte fait glisser ses mains sur mon torse et mon cou, me faisant frémir de plaisir, il se redresse un peu, faisant des baisers papillons sur mes épaules et dans mon cou, et je dois dire que je suis impressionné par la force de ses abdominaux, mais sa main en train de déboutonner mon propre pantalon me tire de mes pensées...

...

Je me redresse dans mon lit, encore ébranlé par ce rêve plus qu'explicite. Je regarde mon cadran : cinq heures du mat' plus que trois heures à attendre, sauf si je joue mes sadiques et que je réveille tout le monde dans le dortoir... après avoir prit une bonne douche froide, ou une petite séance de masturbation, hum bonne question... La séance de masturbation semble la meilleure option... bon où est passé ma baguette que je puisse lancer un Silencio... Ici.

-**Silencio**..., je chuchote.

Le silence se fit autant pour moi que pour eux, et je repense à ce rêve que je voudrais réaliser, dans cette vie de préférence. Je repense surtout à Remus nu et enrobé de chocolat déboutonnant mon pantalon et au moment où je me réveille. Une chance que je dorme nu : je n'ai donc pas besoin de me dévêtir... _Remus nu m'embrassant couché devant moi..._

&*()()*&

Je ne suis plus capable de supporter ces rêves sans fin, je me réveille toujours trop tôt. J'étais nu devant lui, offert et couvert de chocolat, il aurait pût me faire voir des millions d'étoiles, mais non je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui enlever son pantalon, c'est à en devenir vexant... Est-ce que je le rejoins? Je pourrais prétexter un cauchemar... Pourquoi pas, de toute façon il est habitué... Bon une douche froide et je vais le rejoindre.

Silencieux comme le Père Noël durant la nuit du 24 au 25, je me dirige vers leur dortoir, j'espère que la porte ne grincera pas... Silence? Yé sauvé!!! Son lit est le... troisième à côté de la fenêtre... Durant ses nuits d'insomnie il regarde à l'extérieur (Nda : si Sirius savait que Harry fait la même chose il ne le croirait pas.). Son baldaquin est fermé… C'est bien la première fois en, laissez moi regarder sur ma montre... six ans, deux mois, trois jours, vingt-trois heures, dix minutes et vingt-cinq secondes. Oui je compte bel et bien les secondes, ah vingt-huit... Ok, ok j'arrête. Je fais quoi moi maintenant... Quoi, j'y vais quand même... J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, étrange n'est-il pas? Et puis zut, je me lance. Je soulève son rideau et je me glisse sous les draps.

&*()()*&

On soulève mon rideau et je me fige... Euh... À part Remus je ne vois pas qui ça peut être... Sauf que si c'est bel et bien lui je ne vais pas pouvoir résister, je vais me le faire...

-Sirius, tu dors?

Ah non, c'est lui, génial ça ne pouvais arriver qu'à moi.

-Hum, je marmonne.

-Sirius, me dit-il en me secouant.

Je ne peux pas réagir, sauf que j'ai supposément le sommeil fragile, donc je devrais me réveiller... Je suis déjà au bord du gouffre alors autant m'y jeter tout de suite...

-Remus? , je gémis en me redressant.

-Désolé de te réveiller mais j'ai...

-Laisse-moi deviner : un cauchemar.

Il me regarde de manière tellement désespérée, que ça m'attendris en un instant. Autant qu'il reste, je ne peux pas vraiment le jeter, faut dire que je le console à chaque fois, depuis le début de Poudlard.

&*()()*&

Ah non... il est nu... Super il va falloir que je résiste. Bon j'y suis, alors je me lance.

-Sirius, tu dors?

-Hum, marmonne-t-il.

-Sirius, je dis en le secouant un peu.

Il a le sommeil léger, donc il devrait se réveiller, en tout cas je crois.

-Remus? , gémit-il en se redressant.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

-Désolé de te réveiller mais j'ai...

-Laisse-moi deviner : un cauchemar.

Je me force à le regarder dans les yeux sinon mon regard va vaciller et je vais le mater jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligé de sortir du lit. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable. S'il te plait dit-moi de partir.

-Tu veux rester? , me demande-t-il.

NON!!!

- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Merlin, je vous en pris faite que je le dérange.

-Non, tu ne me déranges jamais, tu le sais pourtant.

Merlin allez voir en ENFER si j'y suis!!!

-Merci, lui dis-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire gêné.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je m'abandonne à son étreinte, je suis surpris de sentir son nez dans mon cou, il respire à grandes bouffées comme si je sentais...

-Remus, gémit-il, tu sens la fleur d'oranger.

La fleur d'oranger. L'odeur qu'il préfère, les oranges. Une langue vient goûter la base mon cou, me chatouillant. Cette langue fût vite remplacée par des lèvres douces et tendres, faisant des baisers papillons contre ma gorge et ma peau. Sirius me coucha sous lui, j'avais le souffle saccadé; les paupières entrouvertes tout comme mes lèvres. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il me les embrasse, mais on dirait que mon cou est son endroit de prédilection. Mes mains frôlent sa peau découverte, le faisant frémir. Une de ses mains se glisse sous mon chandail.

-Un mot Remus et j'arrête, soupire-t-il, même si son soupir fait plus gémissement.

-Pour... (soupir)... quoi, tu... (soupir de plaisir) devrais... (resoupir de plaisir) arrêter, dis-je d'une voix saccadée.

Il ne dit plus rien trop occupé à essayer de m'enlever ce chandail encombrant, je me redresse un peu pour l'aider. Sa bouche se déplace sur mon torse couvert de cicatrices de toutes sortes, ces cicatrices qui font que je n'ai jamais aimé ce corp. Les lèvres de Sirius me les embrassent comme si il les trouvait gracieuses. Une de ses mains, je ne sais plus laquelle, déboutonne ce pantalon que je trouve de trop. Mes mains on, maintenant, dédaigné le ventre et les mamelons durcis pour les jambes musclées des nombreux entraînements de Quidditch. Ses cuisses sont tellement musclées, que ça en devient dément. Mon pantalon et mon boxer prennent la poudre d'escampette et je me retrouve aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance... ok oui il y a plus de poils qu'au jour de ma naissance, mais bref vous avez comprit. Sa bouche descend le long de mes abdominaux, retraçant chaque muscle de sa langue, celle la même qui titille mon nombril, s'y attardant. Il délaisse mon nombril pour descendre jusqu'à la naissance des poils pubiens, il me regarde, cherchant un accord quelconque, je ne peux pas parler, donc je lui fais comprendre d'un regard.

&*()()*&

Incapable de parler, il me jette une supplique des yeux. Je me jette à l'eau, donc. Je lui lèche la goûte de liquide blanchâtre qui perle sur son érection. Il soupire de bien-être. Je me lèche les babines en pensant à lui, bandant dans ma bouche et à moi en lui. Il frémit? D'anticipation? De peur?

-Patmol..., gémit-il me faisant réagir.

Je le prends dans ma bouche, il s'arque de plaisir, je le regarde et je commence mes vas-et-viens lents, tendres... Il produit des mouvements de bassins. Mes vas-et-viens furent plus rapides, sa respiration plus saccadée...

-Sirius, je..., dit-il.

Il vient dans ma bouche, je remonte vers son visage le sperme toujours en bouche.

-Sirius tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, me chuchote-t-il.

J'avale sa semence en le regardant dans les yeux. Il m'embrasse, sa main dans mon cou pour me rapprocher le plus près possible de son corps, il entoure ma taille de ses jambes, prend une de mes mains et la fait glisser jusqu'à son anus, où je fais entrer un premier doigt, il gémit dans mon antre buccale et lâche ma main, je fais des mouvements de poignets câlins et consciencieux le sachant vierge. De un je passe à deux, il se crispe, je m'arrête qu'il s'habitue à mes mouvement en ciseaux.

-Remus, tu es certain? Que c'est le bon moment? , je dis difficilement.

-Sûr et certain, dit-il dans un râle.

Je me positionne devant son anneau de chair, je le regarde, et je l'empale sur moi, nous crions ensembles. Il commence des mouvements de bassins longs et soigneux, je gémis sous cette douce torture. Perdu dans un flot de sentiment de toutes sortes, incertitude, désir, amour... Je bouge en lui, il est couvert de sueur, il a une respiration très rapide, trop rapide pour ma santé mentale. Ma main se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa nouvelle érection, que je masturbe. Mon esprit totalement partit je ne suis plus capable de suivre le moment présent. Je jouis en criant le prénom de mon amour éternel, pour mon meilleur ami mon âme est réservée pour la vie et la mort.

-REMUS!!!

Il me rejoint quelques instants plus tard.

-Sirius, gémit-il en s'accrochant encore plus à mon dos déjà lacéré.

Je m'écroule sur lui, nous reprenons nos respirations.

&*()()*&

Il s'écroule sur moi, nous reprenons notre souffle.

-Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, Et depuis des années mon âme t'appartient.

-Ne t'en fais pas, car je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'éloigner. Tu ne pars plus.

-Je dois prendre ça comment? Pour un _« moi aussi »_?

-Exactement, je finis.

Je l'embrasse d'un baiser chaste et doux. Un baiser signifiant _« Je t'aime et je t'appartiens »._ On s'endort d'épuisement et de bien-être...

&*()()*&

-SIRIUS, RÉVEILLE-TOI!!! , cri James. On a un entraînement dans quinze minutes! Aller sort du lit.

-James tu leur diras que je suis malade.

-Tu allais très bien hier!

-James laisse-moi tranquille!

-D'accord mas tu t'arrangeras seul avec Dubois!

On est dimanche et je veux rester plus longtemps au lit aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me réveille avec un Remus nu dans mes bras et je veux en profiter au maximum en repensant à ce qui s'est passé... ce matin. Le voilà qui papillonne des paupières.

-Bon matin, mon amour, je chuchote sachant que nous n'étions pas encore seuls dans le dortoir.

-Salut, ma flamme, il m'embrasse doucement.

-Tu as passé une bonne heure de sommeil? , je rigole.

-Quoi on a juste dormit une heure?

-Oui.

-Pas grave, je suis avec toi alors ça va.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et vois la lueur que j'avais déjà remarquée, mais savoir que cette lueur est pour moi, seulement pour moi me remplis de joie.

-Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

_**FIN**_

&*()()*&

Je sais la fin est mièvre et très Poufsouffle, mais j'ai eu l'inspiration de la fin d'une chanson très romantique, donc pas de commentaire... Dites-moi c'était : Très bon; bon; pas mauvais; à recommencer; arrêter les lemons; arrêter d'écrire? Surtout soyez honnêtes.

Un petit commentaire, oui; non; peut-être?

Azrael... l'auteure, à qui vous avez pardonné? En tout cas elle l'espère.

VI


End file.
